Yugi starts his career in Duel Academy
by fanfictionerr
Summary: Yugi is a young boy who is very interested in duelling. Because of his fascination, he applies to Duel Academy where he has his entry exam in form of a duel. He manages to impress with his powerful deck his grandpa gave him and soon gets to meet many famous duelists...
1. Chapter 1

**Yugi starts his career in Duel Academy**

Yugi tries to get to the Duel Academy's entrance exams on time in order to make his way into the academy. He makes his way in quite late but still has enough time to prepare for his duel. He uses the deck his grandpa gave him and takes one last look at it before duelling against an academy's representative. He starts his duel but is pretty nervous, since many people are watching, and he has not made any friends yet.

In the beginning things look very rough for Yugi as he takes 1000 points of damage in his first turn already. He sets up a great defense but has no intention of attacking right now. His opponent manages to destroy his face down monster and attack his life point directly, giving Yugi further 2000 points of damage. Luckily for Yugi, he recovers 1000 of his lost points by playing his trap.

Yugi manages to summon his Dark Magician to the field by activating Dark Magical Curtain. He is back to 1000 life points. By playing Thousand Knives and attacking his opponents' monster, Yugi destroys every threat on the field and deals 2000 points of damage. He has already impressed many teachers, including Crowler with his very impressive dueling skills and rare cards he possesses.

Somehow, Yugi's opponent manages to destroy his Dark Magician and attacks him directly. Yugi luckily survives with his trap but only has 100 life points left. He is with his back against the wall and just plays a monster in defense mode and lays a card face down. His opponent manages to destroy Yugi's trap and monster, lucky for Yugi, it was in defense mode.

With Yugi's next turn, he draws the last Exodia card which he was missing. His opponent cannot believe that Yugi just summoned this monster. He immediately gains the respect of all the teachers and the students who are watching.

Just before Yugi finishes his duel, Jaden comes into the hall and seas the amazing finish to Yugi's duel. He goes speak to him and they immediately become friends. Jaden also wins his duel but is ranked in Slifer Red whereas Yugi immediately makes it into the top duelists of Obelisk Blue. Therefore, Jaden and Yugi can rarely speak to each other but often meat on the campus.

Yugi soon gets to meet the academy's best student and duelist – Zane Truesdale. Zane tells Yugi how fascinated he was when watching his duel. Yugi feels very pleased and tells Zane it is an honour for him to be in the same dorm as him and getting a chance to meet him.

The news about Yugi's powerful deck rapidly spread around the academy. Soon, chancellor Sheppard gets to hear them. He is very happy to have a gifted student like Yugi in his academy. Yugi has already made a name for himself, even though it has been only a day into Duel Academy. Because of his excitement, Sheppard organises a duel between Zane and Yugi, in order to sea who the better duelist is and to give the other students a good example of how dueling should look like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugi starts his career in Duel Academy - Chapter 2**

Yugi seems to be very excited after hearing the news. It has always been his dream to belong to the best duellists of the world. Even after a few days, he has proven himself worthy of duelling Zane. He tells the chancellor how excited he is and goes to his dorm to sleep, since it is already late.

The next morning, Yugi prepares to go to class. On his way there he meets his friend Jaden. Jaden seems to be very happy for Yugi as he tells him how excited he is to watch the duel. Jaden promises though, that in the end he will be the best duellist of the academy.

They reach the classroom and sit next to each other. Jaden falls asleep in just a matter of seconds whereas Yugi takes part in class and proves to the teachers that his knowledge about duel monsters is at least as good as his duelling skills.

After class, Yugi and Jaden go for lunch together. Yugi has not seen the Slifer Dorm yet, so they go to eat there. Yugi does not seem impressed after having eaten in the Obelisk Blue dorm but he loves the atmosphere and the people around him. They seem way more open than most Obelisk Blue students. Yugi feels like most of them are very arrogant and does not like spending time with them. Only Zane's personality stands out to him.

Jaden comes up with the idea of duelling Yugi and Yugi accepts this challenge without giving it too much thought. It would be a great preparation for his duel against Zane anyway. The first duel seems to be going very back and forth but Yugi comes up with a clutch victory. They have way more duels after that and Yugi manages to win most of them, but at the same time he is very impressed with Jaden's deck and how smart he uses his cards' strengths. Jaden manages to win a third of the duels after all.

After their duels, Yugi asks Jaden how he got into Slifer Red even though his duelling is so good. He also took down Crowler in his first duel, so it does not make any sense to Yugi. Jaden does not really know himself, but he also does not really care as long as he is able to compete with the best. He just says that he does not pay attention in class and therefore he just barely passes every class. Yugi seems to be wondered and comes up with an idea.

Since it is pretty late already, both Jaden and Yugi go back to their dorms to sleep. Instead of going to his dorm though, Yugi goes to Sheppard's office. Sheppard is surprised to sea Yugi in his office and asks what the matter is. Yugi tells Sheppard about how impressed he is with Jaden's duelling and the bond between Jaden and his cards.

Jaden might not be the best in class, but he certainly has the potential to be one of the best duellists in the academy. Therefore, Yugi demands that Jaden is moved to Obelisk Blue. Not only is his duelling good enough, but they would get to spend more time together. Sheppard finds this offer very attractive and says that if Yugi wins his duel against Zane, Jaden will become an Obelisk Blue.


End file.
